Tsuyo Uchiha
Allgemeines Name: Tsuyo Uchiha Herkunft: Konohagakure Meister: Genma Shiranui Rang: Genin Fähigkeit: Uchiha Hiden, Katon, Gen Jutsu, Sharingan Aussehen: The Miz Besonderes: Sasukes Sohn Charakter: Cool Unterwegs, Etwas zu überheblich und Arrogant, hasst es gegen Frauen zu kämpfen Vater: Sasuke Uchiha Mutter: Sakura Haruno Schwester: Sarada Uchiha Jutsus E Rang * Bunshin no Jutsu: Man Vervielfacht sich, dennoch können die Kopien nicht in echt Angreifen, wie Hologramme * Henge no Jutsu: Man verwandelt sich in die Gezielte Person und kann seine Stimme nachmachen * Kakuremino no Jutsu: Erlaubt eine Wand zu beschwören die wie die Umgebung ausschaut * Kawarimi no Jutsu: Erlaubt einen Körper oder ein Tier die Gestalt des Anwenders anzunehmen * Kassei: Briefbombe die bei Aktivierung Explodiert * Nawanuke no Jutsu: Seile werden beschworen, zum Fesseln, Fallen stellen. * Kai: Kommt drauf an wie Stark man ist, dennoch kann man mit diesen Jutsu, Gen Jutsus lösen. * Goten Heshi: Schlösser knacken * Tobidugi: Waffe in Schriftrolle versiegeln * Shibanashi: Lippen lesen * Ohi: Man schnippst und bekommt an der Fingerspitze ein kleines Feuer, zum anzünden oder Licht machen * Ondan Ka: Der Anwender sammelt wärme in seinen Körper und schützt sich somit von Unterkühlungen * Ryüka no Jutsu: Feuer läuft Seil entlang * Gensobunshin no Jutsu: Illusionsdoppelgänger * Nise no Jutsu no Jutsu: Man tut so als würde man Nin Jutsus von einen beliebigen Element einsetzten. * Man kann Lippen und Handbewegungen vorahnen. * Man kann den Chakrafluss sehen. * Man erkennt Gen Jutsus leichter. * Kyö Tenchiten: Gen Jutsu umdrehen D Rang * Kage Shuriken no Jutsu: Wirf 2 Shuriken, das 2te ist im Schatten des ersten und somit bemerkt es der Gegner meist zu spät. * Kirigakure no Jutsu: Kann Nebel aus der Luftfeuchtigkeit erzeugen, Wetter und Gegend sind entscheidend für die Dichte. * Sö Shuriken no Jutsu: Shuriken das durch nen dünnen Draht Gesteuert wird. * Kinobori no Waza: Man kann auf Bäume gehen und Wände hinauf laufen. * Feuer Kunais * Chisana no Jutsu: Man macht mit seinen Fingern einen Kreis beim Mund und bläst Flammen aus den Mund * Kasai no Yubi: Kleine Flammenstrahlen sprießen aus den Fingerspitzen, leichte Verbrennungen * Hibashiri: Feuerring der auf den Gegner geworfen wird * Kori Shinchū no Jutsu: Gegner rennt nur noch am Stand, bis er es bemerkt * Raigen Raikotsu: Blendet den Gegner extrem * Kowairoya no Jutsu: Der Anwender Imitiert bewusst eine Stimme die er kennt. * Zunzun Memai: Gegner verliert Gleichgewicht * Surō Henshu: Wurfwaffentäuschung * Man kann Angriffe vorahnen und Jutsus Kopieren. * Man kann Gen Jutsus leichter erschaffen und Stärker beherrschen. (Augen schaun) * Kasegui no Jutsu: Gegner schaut dir in die Augen und wird angenagelt C Rang * Suimen Hokou no Waza: Man kann auf Wasser laufen. * Gökakyü no Jutsu: Fireball Jutsu * Hösenka no Jutsu: Flammenbälle werden aus den Mund gespuckt, leichte Verbrennung * Hibashiri: Der Anwender stampft Feuer in den Boden und dieses geht zum Gegner rüber und umkreist ihn * Hiuchi Naguri: Eine Flammenwand die Jutsus bis zum C Rang blockt, Suiton bis D Rang und Fuuton bis B Rang * Hiökaze: Flammenrüstung * Shakunetsu: Tennisballfeuerkugelngeschoss * Fenikkusu no Jutsu: Der anwender sammelt Katon im Mund spuckt das dann in der Form eines Phönix aus und der fliegt auf den Gegner zu, kann gesteuert werden * Hinezumi: Feuermäuse die den Gegner hinterher rennen und explodieren. Rang: C Hi no Maki: Feuer das auf Wasser gleiten kann * Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu: Gegner glaubt er brennt. * Eizō no Ankokumen no Jutsu: Ein Spiegel entsteht wo das Böse Ich drinnen ist und sich selbst runtermacht. * Ganko na Seki: Gegner fängt an zu husten. * Ame akakato: Feuerregen * verstärkt die Fähigkeiten. B Rang * Kagebunshin no Jutsu: Schattendoppelgänger * Dai Endan: Großes Flammengeschoss kommt aus den Mund in der Form eines Drachen und fliegt auf den Gegner zu * Haisehikö: Rauchwolke wird aus Mund gepustet und per Zähne zusammen beißen explodiert der Bereich darin. * Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu: Rauch der mit Feuer in Berührung kommt anfängt zu brennen. * Zukkoku: Ein Flammenball kommt aus den Mund der bei Kontakt explodiert * Higan: Der Anwender formt seine Hand zur einer Pistole und schießt Feuerkugeln, machen leichte Verbrennungen * Shiranui: Flammenspeere werden in der Luft erzeugt und fliegen nach belieben auf den Gegner zu * Kasekika no Jutsu: Gegner wird Stück zu Stück in Stein verwandelt * Mangekyo Sharingan * Izanagi: Statt dass man stirbt wird es eine Illusion und das Sharingan schließt sich für immer. * Amaterasu: 7 Tage lang brennendes schwarzes Feuer das sich durch alles friesst A Rang * Deshi Maku Katon: Der Anwender stampft seine Füße in den Boden und in seinen Umfeld wird die komplette Fläche entbrannt * Hieso: Ein Flammenspeer der so heiß ist wenn er wem berührt muss er sofort behandelt werden * Infernu: Ein Schnipser und ein Funken entsteht noch ein Schnipser und dieser Funken explodiert extrem * Benijigumo: Riesenfeuerspinne die auf den Gegner zu rennt und Feuerfäden spritzt * Kasegui no Jutsu: Gegner wird angenagelt, kann sich nicht mehr bewegen. * Kokuangyō no Jutsu: der Gegner sieht kein Licht mehr * Permanentes Mangekyo Sharingan (ständig aktiviert) * Kagutsuchi: Amaterasu Stachelschutzschild * Kagutsuchi no Tsurgi: Amaterasu Schwert * Hi no Kumi: Ein Operationsfeld was alles nach unten drückt * Kamui: Der Anwender ist in der Lage Gegenstände oder Personen in eine andere Dimension zu werfen. * Kamui Shuriken: Man tut ein Shuriken in ne andere Dimension saugen und irgendwann lässt man es erscheinen * Kotoamatsumikami: Man kann alle 10 Jahre eine Person vollständig kontrollieren. * Susano: Ein Riesen Schild was auch für Angriffe benützt wird. S Rang * Göka Mekkyaku: Riesenkugel kommt aus Mund. * Göka Messhitsu: Eine Riesen Flammenwand entsteht * Ikai Infernu: Eine noch größere Explosion * Haijingakure no Jutsu: Aschewolke die sich auf ner Riesenfläche verteillt und verbrennungen verursacht und auch die Sicht versperrt. * Gömon Heya: Der Gegner wird aufeinmal in ner Folterkammer gefesselt, alles was dem Gegner jetzt angetan wird, bekommt auch der Anwender zu spüren, Gegner kann nur durch Berührung gefesselt werden. * Utakata: Man wird von seinen Bösen ich übernommen, somit kann man Menschen komplett Kontrollieren, jedoch nur welche mit wenig Willensstärke * Rinnegan * Tsukyomi: Ein Gen Jutsu was vollständig eine Welt nachbildet und kontrolliert wird, erst wenn der Gegner Kai einsetzt wird es aufgelöst. * Amenotejikara: Man kann seinen Körper mit einen Gegenstand oder einer Person sofort tauschen, muss die Person berührt haben Rang: D * Banshou Tenin: Alles anziehen Rang: C * Chibaku Tensei: Ganze Planeten und Sterne können hergeholt werden. Rang: A * Gakidou: Nin Jutsus Absorbieren, man kann in der Zeit keine Nin Jutsus aktivieren Rang: B * Pain Rikudo: Man kann 6 Leichen kontrollieren, die haben dann extra Fähigkeiten: Rang: S * Gott: Kann Regen kontrollieren, Magnetismus, Fliegen * Animalisch: Tiere und Dämonen beschwören * Dämon: Cyborg, Extreme Körperkraft * Hölle: Kann ne Teufelstatue beschwören, wenn man nicht die Wahrheit sagt oder nichts sagt wird man in die hineingezogen und die Seele wird entnommen, kann Körperteile wiederherstellen und Menschen beleben die durch die Statue gestorben sind. * Mensch: Gedanken lesen, Seele entziehen * Hungriger Geist: Chakra absolvieren Geschichte Ist paar Jahre nach Sarada auf die Welt gekommen, will unbedingt der beste Ninja werden und jeden Kage besiegen. Somit ist er Ninja geworden. Kategorie:Naruto RPG Charaktere Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Genin Kategorie:Konohagakure Kategorie:Sharingan Kategorie:Gen Jutsu Kategorie:Katon Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Team11